Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter nineteen
Chapter nineteen of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one. Story In the Thembrian base, Colonel Spigot checks on the progress. "Report" he orders to a female-Swatzi-Pomeranian, "weapon charged in fifteen minutes sir" she replies. It was just a matter of time. At the Uslandian-base, they've received word that the anti-air-artillery had already been disabled. "General, their shields are down" a female sea-urchin-woman announced, "thank the maker" Oscar cheers, "they did it, send them in" General Gigantic requests to a tenrec-man, "give the Jungle-Aces full authorization to attack" he states, "black leader, go to sub-lights, on your call" said a lobster-man to their attacking-fleet. En-route to Thembria, a fleet of Blackburn B-24 Skua-dive-bomber-fighters and Miles M.39B Libellula-tandem-wing-bombers had been launched from some aircraft-carriers a few miles offshore. Leading them were Felix Hipp, Bert McCrane and Sam Hopson (Felix in a Libellula-plane, Bert and Sam in a B-24 Skua-plane). "Roger base, red squad, blue squad, take our lead" Sam responds, earning replies from his squadron, "arriving in Thembria" Bert notifies and they roar into the icy-landscape, towards the Nuclear-Cannon, "almost in range: hit the target dead-center as many runs as we can get" Sam acknowledges, "approaching target" one pilot responds and along with many others, and the allied-planes swoop and attack. In the base, Major Heartworm took notice of the invaders. "Dispatch all squadrons" he yells, "yes general" a Thembrian replies. "Alright lets light it up" Bert declares and one-by-one the planes launch bombs onto the weapon's opening, doing some good damaged, but didn't exactly pierce through, "haha direct hit" yells a sea-lion-man, "but no damage" notes a bighorn-sheep-man, "yeah we gotta keep hitting it! another bombing run! remember when that thing lights up the weapon will be ready to fire! but as long as it isn't we got a chance" Bert states, suddenly Felix sees enemy-fighters approaching, "guys we got a lot of company!" he informs, the opposition was made up of Nakajima Ki-84 Hayate-frank-fighter-planes (one of Jepang's best fighters born, it was shaped like most of Jepang's fighters: dihedral-wings (meaning the wings are bent upward slightly), conventional-style landing-gear and countershading-colorations) and Blohm & Voss P 208-fighter-planes (a rather uniquely designed Bavarian-plane where it's propeller is placed on its tail instead of the nose, plus arrow-shaped swept-back wings, with the tips slightly stretched back on protrusions, known as the outboard tail configuration). Now it was a full-scale warzone. Nearby, Dunder Rey and Ernie were hiding in a grove watching the scenery unfold: dozens of planes were shooting each other over one thing; the weapon. "I got one behind me, see it?" an ibex-man notes in his Libellula, "yeah, I'm on it" replies a bee-woman, along the way she sees a fellow Blackburn-Skua get blasted by a flak, "Furillo's been hit!" she notifies, "watch out for ground fire!" the ibex replies. Nearby the Jungle-Ace was flying along the edges. "How are we gonna find Ernie and Rey through all that?" Rebecca exclaimed, Kit looks at the ground: the most likely place they would be hiding in would be the nearby trees, assuming they hadn't already escaped, however something was telling them that they were indeed there, "the trees, that's gotta be where they are" he points, "how do you know that?" Wildcat wonders, "I've just got this feeling" Kit answers, "but how are we gonna get down there, even if you're right?" Baloo wonders, "I'll have to cloud-surf down, that's the quickest way down there" Kit admitted, Baloo Rebecca and Clara were far from agreeable, but they couldn't think of any alternatives, "I'll fly along with you in one of the fighters" Riven suddenly interjects, "guess we don't have a choice" Clara admitted, "Baloo takeover" Kit orders and Baloo does while Kit Rebecca and Riven head into the bomb-bay and open the doors under the FR-Fireball-fighters, Riven also pulls out one of his swords and hands it to Kit, "you might need this as backup" he offers, Kit takes it and thrusts it into his pants to create a makeshift holster and after Riven gets in one of the fighters and Kit grabs hold on the clamp, Rebecca lowers them. Riven starts up the fighter, unfurls the wings so Kit could get on one and after retracting the landing-gear says "ready Rebecca", the lady-bear complies and opens the clamp with the pull of a lever. The Fireball drops before speeding off, Kit hanging on until Riven flew close to the ground, and once he did Kit deploys his airfoil and jumps off. The landing was bumpy but he makes it, "I did guys I did it" Riven yells and with that ordeal out of the way he flies off to where the real action is. Back in the Uslandian-base, everybody was monitoring the situation. "General, are you seeing this?" a female cicada-woman informs, "two more B-24-Skuas down: that's half our fleet destroyed" a puffer-fish-man notes, "and their weapon will be fully charged in an hour, it'll take a miracle to save us now" Ramón notes. Things were beginning to look bleak now, but just how bleak is it? Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter twenty Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction